


Angel Of The Morning

by Ralstonia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 17:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralstonia/pseuds/Ralstonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel shows unexpectedly up in Sam’s bed one morning and fluffy morning sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Of The Morning

It’s morning Sam notices as the sun peeks through the curtains. He’s still tired from last night’s grave digging/salt & burn and really doesn’t want to move yet. Dean and him should really get moving and get out of town though. Maybe just five more minutes… 

It’s then Sam realizes that there is someone else in the bed with him and under the covers?! Slowly and without making any sudden movements Sam reaches for the gun stashed away under his pillow. He doesn’t reach it before something grasps both his wrists and makes Sam let out a gasp.

“You really are paranoid, eh Sammy?” There’s a slightly amused tone in the familiar voice.

“Gabriel!”

“The one and only,” the angel replies before pushing Sam onto his stomach and crawls up to lie on top of his back.

“How did you get here?” Sam asks.

“Seriously?”

“No not really no.” Of course it is no effort for an arch angel who can bend time and space to his will to pop up under the covers in Sam’s bed.

“Well please give me a warning next time you startled me.” 

“Yeah I noticed let me make it up to you,” Gabriel softly murmurs in Sam’s ear before slipping a hand under Sam’s t-shirt while the other hand runs through Sam’s hair gently stroking his scalp. 

“Wait stop,” Sam protested.

“Why? I know you like it,” Gabriel’s voice is low and seductive and his hand is curling in Sam’s hair just right.

“But Dean… We’ll wake Dean.” Dean was only a few feet away sleeping in the other bed in the small motel room.

“Don’t worry Sammy. I’m pretty sure Dean is sleeping very heavily and he won’t wake up that easily.” Sam was quiet for a moment before sighing deeply. 

“What did you do to him?” There was no answer.

“Gabriel!” 

“Not much really,” Gabriel finally answers in a slightly defensive tone.

“Just put him into really deep sleep, like really deep dreamless, regenerative sleep. He’s exhausted it’s good for him. I expect him to wake up in an unusually good mood really. Should do the same to you actually… later… now where was I?” 

Gabriel’s hand continues its path up Sam’s back dragging the t-shirt with it and it isn’t long before the other hand joins to pull the t-shirt over Sam’s head. 

“You’re hopeless,” Sam sighs and lifts himself up to let Gabriel pull the t-shirt off completely. 

“You know you wouldn’t want it any other way,” Gabriel whispers before leaning down to kiss Sam’s bare back. 

Sam feels warm naked skin against his own and he relaxes while Gabriel’s hands wanders up and down his back and as Gabriel rubs all the kinks and sore spots on his back he almost drifts off again. Well that’s till Gabriel gently bites his shoulder making Sam groan. 

“Hey don’t fall asleep on me will you.”

“Thought that was what you wanted.”

“Well yeah but not yet better wake you up a bit,” Gabriel kisses long Sam’s jaw before reaching down for his mouth. Sam turns his head up to a better reach and ends up turning his whole body around so he is lying on his back with the angel attached to his lips. 

It’s a slow and sensual kiss that goes on and on or at least it does till Sam has to breathe which Gabriel uses to kiss Sam’s neck instead. Sam groans as Gabriel finds a particular sensitive spot. He can feel Gabriel’s lips curl into a smirk against his neck.

“Awake now Sammy?” Gabriel purrs before licking the shell of Sam’s ear making Sam shudder. 

“Very much,” Sam gasps and he can hear Gabriel chuckle. 

“Good,” Gabriel starts moving down Sam’s body covering it with kisses and trails his fingers over every sensitive spot before reaching a part of Sam’s body that definitely is awake now. Gabriel pulls Sam’s boxers of and looks up to meet Sam’s eyes with a mischievous smile. Sam groans in anticipation of what is going to happen. 

He gasps when he feels Gabriel’s tongue licking the underside of his cock sliding it up and down slowly before sucking on the tip of the head. Sam moans and bucks his hips up wanting more and Gabriel complies taking more of Sam’s cock into his mouth swirling his tongue around the head. 

Sam digs his fingers into the sheets breathing heavily and letting out gasps and mewls whenever Gabriel slides his tongue into the slit of the head. 

Sam can feel the warmth pooling in his stomach and groans sharply as he comes. He closes his eyes and relaxes. He can feel Gabriel shuffling around and soon there is an angel lying on top of him again. Sam opens his eyes noticing the self-satisfied smirk on Gabriel’s face. 

“Yeah yeah you are awesome,” Sam smiles and leans up for a kiss.

“I know,” Gabriel leans down meeting Sam lips and they kiss for a while. 

Sam then sits up and leans back against the wall behind the bed and gestures to Gabriel to follow him. Sam grabs Gabriel’s shoulders and guides him to sit with his back against Sam’s chest. Sam puts his arm around the smaller body and whispers into his ear.

“Think it’s my turn now.”

Sam runs his hands up over Gabriel’s stomach a few times while kissing his neck and left shoulder. Sam then slides a hand further down to caress the backside of Gabriel’s thigh making the angel purr. Sam’s other hand slips under Gabriel’s boxers and grabs around Gabriel’s cock and starts to stroke it slowly. A rhythm that is way too slow for the impatient creature in his arms. 

“Faster,” Gabriel hisses.

“Not whit that tone,” Sam answers smiling slyly. 

Gabriel groans a mix frustration and arousal wondering for a few seconds if he should show Sam just who was supposed to be in charge before deciding against it taking a deep breath.

“Pretty please with sugar on top, faster.”

“That’s more like it,” Sam starts moving his hand faster. 

“I like it when you ask nicely,” Sam continues “I like it when you’re nice.”

“Thought you liked it when I’m bad too,” Gabriel’s voice is husky now.

Sam nibs Gabriel’s neck a little harder at that. “Sometimes,” Sam then answers “But other times I just want to hold you in my arms like this.”

It’s only a few more strokes before Gabriel comes moaning softly. Sam wipes his hand of in the sheet, like one more stain would matter, before putting both his arms back around Gabriel and nuzzles his face into the others neck. Gabriel puts his arms over Sam’s so that their hands are over each other and Sam moves his hands up to lash his fingers through Gabriel’s. 

They sit like this for some time before Sam speaks.

“You should really wake Dean now.” 

“Nah think I like him better when he’s sleeping.”

Sam snorts at that.

“I think he would say the same thing about you if you ever slept. Please wake him; it freaks me out that he is so quiet.”

“Alright then,” Gabriel snaps his fingers but the only thing that happens is that Dean groans and rolls over on his other side.

“I said he was exhausted, you should go back to sleep to,” Gabriel whispers since Dean can wake up now. 

To be honest Sam does feel a little tired still. 

“Will you stay?” he asks. “So I can hold you in my arms while I sleep… please.” 

“If it makes you happy,” Gabriel turns around to give Sam a gentle kiss “Now lie down and sleep.”

Sam does as he is told and he pulls the angel into his arms before closing his eyes. A few minutes later he is sleeping with Gabriel in his arms.


End file.
